1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track lamp assembly and a display with the track lamp assembly, and particularly to a track lamp assembly and a display with the track lamp assembly, which is assembled to form the display.
2. Description of the Related
As is well known, a track lamp assembly includes a track subassembly and a track lamp. The track subassembly has two electrically conductive strips. The track lamp electrically connects with the electrically conductive strips when the track lamp is attached to the track subassembly at different positions. Therefore, the mounting position and lighting range of the lamp is flexible and so is fit to illuminate goods in a display.
A conventional track lamp assembly is attached to an attaching surface of a display, such as a clapboard of the display, through a track subassembly thereof for illuminating goods in the display.
However, it is complicated and time-consuming to attach the track subassembly of the conventional track lamp assembly to the clapboard of the display. Furthermore, as a whole, the display is not visually attractive.
Therefore, it is required to improve the conventional track lamp assembly having the above-mentioned shortcomings.